


water under the bridge

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: tag: 婚外关系(铁椒)、复四后假设老铁只是烤焦手
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	water under the bridge

所有人在萨诺斯举起手的那一刻同时屏住气息。

没有人知道下一秒会是什么场景，最坏的情况莫过於五年前的噩梦与几乎没有癒合的创伤卷土重来。尤其是那声响指的重量，不会有人比当初在泰坦星上目睹一切的人还要清楚，彼得就是其中一个。他没有丝毫犹豫就越过重重人群，试图更靠近托尼一点，然而当他才刚落地站稳，每一个人都还完好无缺，凯伦的定位帮助他很快找到托尼，但其实没有凯伦，托尼也永远是被人群围绕瞩目的中心。

托尼举起手的时候，彼得的直觉让他想要大叫出声，但实际上他只是在面罩里张大嘴巴发不出声，想都没想过自己有朝一日能够在这种诡异的场景里目睹被钢铁人的粉丝们列为最经典一幕的重现。

托尼扯出一个不甚在乎的笑容，一如当年他抢过麦克风倒出一箩筐炸药后，最后一派轻松地点燃火柴炸翻底下那片记者：而我是钢铁人。

直到四处飞散的灰尘刺痛眼，彼得才回过神。

他比所有人都要更快到达托尼身边，正好让摇摇欲坠的托尼可以靠著他缓缓坐下而不致於瘫倒在地。不久前一语不发紧抱住他的男人浑身冒著冷汗，嘶著声要他帮忙摘下那只破烂不堪的手套，与破烂的手套、虚弱的使用者相反的是手套上的宝石，依然璀璨光华，彼得却不怎么喜欢它们，小心翼翼把手套从托尼手上摘掉后就丟在一旁。即使托尼身上的奈米粒子在手套与肉体间做了缓冲层，但托尼的手臂仍有怵目惊心的伤痕。那些人终于把他们围住，万幸托尼即时耍出的惊险小把戏以及他手上显然没有布鲁斯那样几乎废了一条手的重伤。

佩珀在人群的礼让下顺利上前紧抱住托尼，顺势将托尼从彼得怀里带出来。女人的眼泪与亲暱的嗔怒让彼得有点无所适从，他觉得自己好像不该待在这里。托尼用完好无缺的手搂着佩珀，接受她的亲吻与眼泪，温柔地哄著她：没事了。你先回去看看摩根，这里有彼得可以帮我。

彼得想要往后退，手上传来一阵微弱的力道制止他，低头一看原来是托尼用受伤的那只手拉他。他不敢再往后退，怕扯动托尼的伤口，但他也不觉得自己该留在这个位置继续与托尼承担佩珀的眼泪。他向来明白自己的定位。好在佩珀很快就放开托尼重新站起来，自己抹干眼泪，对托尼以及身边避不开的彼得扯出一个勉强的笑容。

你说得对，摩根一觉醒来要是找不到爸爸又找不到妈妈肯定会吓坏的。佩珀是第一个离开这片满目疮痍的战场的人。托尼就交给你了。佩珀对彼得说，大有一种将所有物暂时出借的味道。

好的，帕兹小姐！

佩珀笑了出来，表情是发自内心的愉悅：我很怀念这个称呼，但现在我已经是史塔克太太了。

噢、哇噢，是真的吗？恭喜你们新婚快乐，不不我是说这样很好。彼得语无伦次说了一通，马上发现自己说错话又用力摇头，剧烈摇晃让靠回他身上的托尼痛苦地呻吟出声。

佩珀耸耸肩，大约是托尼嚎那一声听起来挺有力气，她对离去也就不再犹豫，迅速升空后便消失在众人眼前。

既然佩珀都离开了，剩下的人也没什么留下的理由，通通被托尼用故作乏力的口气摒退：你们应该还有其他更重要的事要处理吧？要和我叙旧以后有的是时间，先让我在这里躺一会儿，这小子会看好我的。

其余人等便三三两两地离去，还有几个没有走的，看托尼真的闭上眼做出筋疲力竭的模样后也就摸摸鼻子走了。

这片战场本来就被托尼以史塔克工业的名义买下，做为复仇者们的训练基地，即使满目疮痍也没有立即修复的必要，况且那么多外星科技造物，要处理肯定要花上一段相当长的时间。正如托尼所说，比起这里，还有其他许多地方需要重建或安排，那些人便在史特兰奇与僧侣们的协助下回到该回去的地方。这片战场很快就像被刻意清场似，只留下他们两个。

故事里王子与公主久別重逢，这时不是应该要来个真爱之吻让公主醒来吗？托尼冷不防冒出的话让彼得吓了一跳，但彼得还是找托尼说的那样乖乖低头要亲他。

托尼感觉到触感不对，睁开眼发现彼得还顶著那张面罩亲他的时候，又气又好笑地別开脸让彼得的吻落了空。

你是不是太久没跟人接吻才会忘记要拉开面罩？托尼嘲笑他。彼得发现自己在托尼面前干了蠢事，尴尬得立刻学托尼的动作按了按胸前要解除战衣，但战衣纹风不动，还是托尼开口要他跨坐在自己身上，才好帮他处理解除战衣的问题。尽管托尼那么说，彼得只是小心翼翼地跨在托尼身上，完全不敢如托尼所说的坐下，深怕一个没注意压到哪个托尼最近都没发觉的伤处。

托尼并不领情，等到彼得虚扶著他的肩膀有点无所适从的时候，迅速让星期五解除彼得身上的战衣装置，不到几秒钟的时间，托尼眼前就剩下一个只穿着松垮四角裤的男孩。

你至少该让我穿着衣服！彼得不敢置信地对托尼大叫。

这时候没人会管你到底穿了一整套连身睡衣还是只剩一件内裤。托尼瞇起眼看他的模样让彼得感觉自己像是被蛇盯上的青蛙，随时要被托尼咬进嘴吞吃入腹：能给我个像样的重逢之吻吗？

彼得只好再度弯下脖子，任由托尼抚上他的后腰，亲暱地摩挲那片柔韧的肌肤。一阵冰凉的触感忽然像静电从后腰直窜上脑，彼得察觉到那阵冰凉触感是来自托尼手上的金属戒指后立刻僵住。托尼还没发现他的不对，不满地问他怎么停下了。

彼得吞了口口水，他不知道该怎么做的时候总是会有这个小动作，好像这么做就能吞下勇气好好开口。

我们⋯⋯我们不能这么做。彼得的话让托尼皱起眉，不耐烦了起来：为什么不能这么做？如果扣掉这段时间，我们根本什么事也没有。

那帕兹小姐呢！彼得对托尼大喊，但他也就只是大喊，不敢一把推开托尼让他离远点。

你就不能暂时別提起这件事吗。

托尼按著彼得的后腰不让他退后。反正彼得不敢动手推他，在这场对峙里有所担忧的才是居於下风的一方。托尼於是更加肆无忌惮，他压低嗓开口，让声音听来像哀求也像饱受煎熬后的干涩：如果不是佩珀，我现在根本不可能待在这里跟你说话，但现在不是谈论她的时候。我很想你。

面对世事仍十分稚嫩的男孩无法抵抗最后那句话。他毕竟只是教条式地告诉自己，托尼和佩珀结婚了、他们不应该做出伤害佩珀的事，但对他来说，那五年的时间只不过是一眨眼的事，他完全无法发自内心去相信在那一眨眼的时间里，他年长的恋人已经和別人携手建构家庭、成为別人的丈夫，甚至还有了个孩子。

比起海市蜃楼般的罪恶感，近在眼前的托尼更令彼得难以招架。他没有办法拒绝托尼仰头用那双仿佛随时要融出蜜的棕眼看他时提出的任何要求，而托尼向他索要的不过是一个吻。

原本推拒托尼肩头的手藤蔓一般柔软地往后延伸，以一种珍重的姿态环拥他。只是一个除了他们以外没人会知道或因此受伤的吻罢了。彼得舔了舔唇瓣说服自己，然而托尼没有给他犹豫的机会，原本歪靠在水泥块上的托尼忽然直起身，準确啣住彼得来不及收回的舌尖，轻柔的吸吮让彼得忘记前一秒犹豫著什么，他把托尼搂得更紧，如托尼希望的那样把嘴张得更开以迎接更深的吻。

你不会知道这五年来我有多想你。

他们在一个悠长得足以抽空肺部所有空气的吻后抵靠彼此的额头喘息，托尼用自己的鼻尖去磨蹭彼得的，说话时呼出的热气像另一片细碎的吻覆在彼得脸上。

你说的对，我不知道。彼得老实地回答他。难得在说话前斟酌起使用的字眼，慢慢说下去：我只记得那时候身体逐渐不能动弹却又很快变得轻飘飘的感觉，但很快我又在这里看到你，好像什么都没发生过。

可他知道确实有什么发生了。

托尼咬起他的唇瓣，把那两片淡粉色的薄唇咬得发肿泛红，说起话时还带了点咬牙切齿的味道在：你这个什么都不知道的小混蛋。

彼得讨好地伸出舌头要舔他，却被退开的托尼用两根手指夹住，轻扯几下后才又卷著舌伸进嘴里，要彼得吸吮那两根还带着尘土味的手指。

托尼没让彼得有拒绝的机会。他亲吻彼得的脸颊，舔弄上头残留的血迹与新鲜的瘀青，又往后故意贴着彼得的耳朵做出类似贴面礼的亲吻声响，让彼得受不了那阵突如其来的刺激声响，差点咬痛他的手指。然后才含住那颗小小的、底端凝著抖动汗滴的耳珠，低低地说：你的手不会在这时候连要做点什么都忘了吧。我的另一只手没办法动，你得更勤劳点。托尼用他能动的那只手捏了捏彼得的屁股，让彼得不由得往前挺，在内裤里已经悄悄抬头的东西直戳戳地抵上托尼的腹部。

托尼说得含蓄，动作意图倒是明显，但更明显的是彼得被他亲得勃起的阴茎。彼得没有选择，在这种时候除了高潮他没有別种选择。他照着托尼的暗示，从四角裤里掏出自己的阴茎，让阴茎把四角裤的裤头压在底下，又熟练地解开托尼的裤头，同样扯低他的内裤，把托尼同样勃起的阴茎从紧绷的裤裆释放出来，接着双手一同圈住，做出另一种紧密相贴的姿态。

当彼得的手开始上下套弄，托尼的吻也从他的耳珠一路滑落到肩膀，上头有一道已经凝成血痂的伤口，托尼用舌头描过那道伤口，又重重嘬了一口，彼得因为还含着他的手指，连痛呼声都显得模糊。托尼又舔去那道在血痂边沿又开始渗血的伤口，直到没有血珠凝出，才又往下啃咬彼得在皮肤底下形状明显的锁骨。等到他终于想起抽出被彼得含得连指缝根部都存了唾液的手指，彼得的脖颈连同胸口已经被他咬出一片细碎的红痕。

你看起来真糟糕。托尼含糊地抱怨他：浑身是伤，闻起来很臭，还穿着一件很碍事的四角裤。

你不要把它扯坏了才说这句话。彼得一边反驳托尼的抱怨，一边分心放松肌肉好适应只凭借唾液就强硬推入肉穴里的指头。那实在不是很舒服的体验，润滑不够的结果是托尼每一次抽出手指，干涩的肠肉就会被他刮弄著往外带，加上附著的老茧糙硬，被亵玩的感觉就更加鲜明，同时带着电流窜过似的刺痛感。但托尼没因此停下，他又往自己手上吐了一口口水，这次塞了两根手指进去，没有準备的彼得下意识夹紧屁股，手也跟著紧握了下，他们同时发出呻吟。

说实话，我很好奇你为什么坚持要在战衣里穿件内裤。你知道你就算穿了内裤，看起来跟没穿也差不多。托尼嘲笑他，然后加入第三根手指。

我们一定要现在讨论这种事吗？彼得努力想专注在为彼此手淫的动作上，但托尼的手指戳在某个让他腰软的位置。

抱歉，没有冒犯之意。托尼耸耸肩，但他的语气在彼得听来也毫无歉意：我只是想到我们好像还没试过让你穿着战衣做对吧？下次想试试看吗？

彼得想要托尼別再说这种让他以后穿着战衣都会想到现在这一幕的荤话，但托尼忽然将手指插到很深的位置，深得差点连他无名指上的戒指都要埋入已经被扩张得足以吞入所有侵入物的穴肉里，那枚冰冷的戒指就卡在他不停收缩吞吃托尼手指的穴口。彼得突然想起这意味着什么，他们不应该会再有下次做爱的机会了，但现在同样不是讨论这种事的时候。彼得选择用自己的嘴去堵住托尼没有止尽的遐想，他并没用上托尼教会他的一切接吻技巧，只是很单纯的一个吻，彼得闭上眼，他的唇瓣就轻轻贴在托尼那两片此前还喋喋不休的嘴唇上，在力道微弱的吮咬后又慢慢厮磨，仿佛借此抚平被自己咬出的牙印，透出一种小心翼翼又恋恋不舍的味道来。

这个温情脉脉的吻持续了几分钟的时间，他们谁也没有提早结束这个吻的意思，直到彼得完全忘记还在为彼此手淫的动作，忘情地环抱住托尼，胸口紧紧相贴压疼了不知道谁的伤口，又或者他们都伤痕累累，两个人都听到对方发出闷哼才分开。

彼得试图再亲他，却被托尼別开脸躲过可能的另一个吻，托尼低头沿着他汗津津的颈侧舔舐细细浮起的经脉，最后又回到他的颊边，模仿正在底下操他的手指，用舌尖拨弄那颗小小的耳珠。彼得忍不住摆起腰，迎合托尼的手，失去圈扶的阴茎像初学者难以掌握的琴弓胡乱蹭过托尼的阴茎，把他腹部上蹭出一片透明湿黏的痕迹。

托尼才抽出他的手指，揉著因为失去填充物而收缩得更加厉害的入口，嗓音沙哑地要彼得帮他一个小忙，让该物归原处的东西回到它应待的位置。

彼得简直要分不清楚托尼哪句话才不会带上性暗示了，但他得承认他也跟托尼一样迫不及待。

他抬起腰，握着托尼的阴茎抵在自己的穴口，然后慢慢坐了下去，在完全接纳托尼的那一刻他忍不住仰头大口呼吸。托尼实在把他填得太满了，他光是轻轻动一下，都能感受到内壁随着动作变换重新把托尼紧紧缠住不放，好像他恨不得跟托尼成为一对连体婴，让彼此最脆弱的地方紧密相连，从肉体到更深处的骨血。

托尼搭著他的腰，也不催他快点动起来，只把他胸前被忽略爱抚的一对乳头嘬咬得红肿发疼，又故意亲得啧啧作响刺激他的听觉，当托尼的舌尖绕着乳头边缘的乳晕打转彼得才终于搂着他，缓缓扭起腰，让被肠肉密密裹住的肉柱不断变换角度戳弄柔软的肉壁。彼得扭腰的幅度并不大，速度也不快，毕竟唾液的润滑效果有限，他每动一下就觉得自己被掏空了一小部份。也正因如此，彼得才更有清醒的脑子与双眼去打量对他敞开的托尼。托尼同样满身是伤，甚至比他还要狼狈，血汗交织，灰头土脸。

当彼得意识到这点，就连埋入托尼发里的手指都变得格外轻柔。他扯了扯托尼的头发要托尼抬头，然后极其慎重地吻他，这已经是他们重逢后的数不清的其中一个吻，但彼得吻得十分投入，甚至停下扭腰的动作，让托尼就这么停在他里头，既不消褪热情也不再更深入。靠著托尼的肩膀喘息时，彼得甚至希望时间可以停在这一刻，让他真正拥有托尼，而托尼也拥有他。

你看起来也很糟。彼得模仿托尼的口气挑剔起他。笑起来多了很多皱纹，头发还变白很多，身上到处是伤，右手也不能动。彼得又补了一句，是不是还变胖了？我觉得你的肚子好软。

托尼磨著牙骂他是破坏气氛的小混蛋，用能动的那只手握住彼得的阴茎，又哼了声说少一只手又有什么关系，他只用一只手也能让彼得交代在他手里。彼得毫不怀疑这点，因为下一秒他就被托尼弄得连连呻吟，托尼的力道很大，茧刮得他疼痛不已又带来一点麻痒感。

他甚至还没配合托尼的动作动起来，精液就已经喷洒在托尼手里，还有一点喷溅在托尼身上。黑色衣物掛上精斑格外明显，彼得想要帮他擦掉，却被托尼继续揉搓著还在断断续续吐精的阴茎，要他不要偷懒，快点做他该做的事。

究竟什么是他该做的事？彼得在托尼又一次缠绵的吻里再次动起来。他找到了怎么让托尼每一次插入都能顶到令他获得快感的角度，甚至不再需要扶著托尼的肩膀，而是往后半仰著按住托尼曲起的腿，把托尼的手当成飞机杯，挺著胯操他的拳头，又用屁股夹紧托尼的阴茎，不让那根碾平他体内每一寸软肉的阴茎滑出去。已经没有什么能够分开他们了，彼得不再压抑自己的呻吟，他甚至在呻吟里加入托尼的名字，在发颤的音节里呼唤托尼，直到托尼松开手、拍拍他的屁股，要他站起来。

彼得不明所以，但还是照着托尼的指示站起身，一股湿黏的体液从未完全闭拢的穴口流到腿间。

让我亲亲你。托尼舔了舔唇。彼得站著的姿势让坐在地上的他只能正对彼得的胯部，所以当他说出这句话的时候他要亲彼得哪儿便再明显不过了。

彼得低著头看托尼含住他的顶端，接着又含得更深，眼前的画面太过香豔，他没有想过托尼为自己口交的模样，但口腔里高热湿润的触感再真实不过。托尼用力的吸吮让他忍不住弯腰，撑着托尼倚靠的水泥块，自己摆起腰来，像刚刚操著托尼拳头那样操起托尼的嘴。托尼甚至没有制止他，反手按著他的臀尖，把他更压往自己脸上。有一瞬间彼得感觉自己捅到托尼的喉咙，因为他被紧紧吸了一下，从未感受过的快感使他头皮发麻，他想要往后退，托尼却往前追着继续吸吮他，直到他终于抽泣著在托尼嘴里到达第二次的高潮，托尼才放开他，面不改色地当著他的面吞下嘴里的精液。

彼得有些不知所措，他已经高潮了两次，但托尼却还硬得不得了。他想要跪下来替托尼口交，让托尼也得到与他一样的快感，托尼却制止他，只要他重新坐到他腿上却不要他再把阴茎纳入体内，然后拉着他的手，让他再替他套弄那根因为得不到抒发而胀成深肉色的阴茎。

你只要摸摸它就好了。托尼舔咬他的下唇，逗他伸出舌头后又吮上他的舌尖，精液的味道便从托尼嘴里渡过去，彼得嚐到那股精液味道露出难以言喻的表情使托尼闷笑出声。他们的亲吻犹如嬉戏，时而纠缠时而追逐，却让彼得觉得这时候又比托尼插入他时更加亲近。彼得当然也不忘上下套弄托尼的阴茎，但除此之外托尼不再要求彼得做更多的事，仿佛亲吻与爱抚便已足够。

彼得在怀疑自己快要把托尼给搓破皮的时候，终于被温凉的精液射满手，他还没有效仿托尼当他的面舔吃那一手精液，托尼就把头埋进他胸口，说让他抱一会儿，別动。

彼得想要低头看看托尼，但他的角度只能看到托尼的头顶。在这一刻，托尼佝偻的背影让彼得鼻头发酸。他说不出任何话来，只好空出没有沾到精液的手，费力地搂住托尼，手掌在男人宽阔的背后摩挲，用行动告诉他自己就在这里。他确实回来了，他们身上的一片狼借可以证明他们刚刚干了什么好事，这是真实存在的人才能办到的。

至於他们做的好事又会带来什么后果，暂时不是彼得可以思考的事，至少在这时候连他自己都舍不得结束这个拥抱，舍不得推开托尼。

他们抱着伤痕累累的彼此，让五年前那个未竟的拥抱真正画下句点。

end.


End file.
